


德搞短篇合集

by verderblich



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Jager is in coma, Jager was infected by the time the rescue squad arrived, M/M, Post-Chimera Ant Arc, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verderblich/pseuds/verderblich
Summary: 合集，预警见章节总结，基本NC-17。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 17





	德搞短篇合集

**Author's Note:**

> Mob耶格，慎入。

Marius躺在白色的房间里面。他还睁着眼睛，但是看上去不清醒。

房间内唯一明亮的颜色是宝石一样的红。

那些红色的宝石生长在他的皮肤上。

“好像看上去不是很严重，对吗？”他恍惚了一会儿，才辨别出这是Doc的声音，“在他体表的珊瑚虫只形成了零零散散的群落，那里，你看，”Doc用带着白手套的手指指着Marius的小腿和病号服缝隙下的皮肤，“只有四肢上少数小块结晶，躯干皮肤上还未有感染的迹象。”

“实际上呢？”他麻木地吐出这几个字，感觉自己的上嘴唇和下嘴唇黏在了一起。Doc沉默了一会儿，周围地空气仿佛在下沉。

“Jager他……即使是Melnikova医生也是第一次见到这样的病例。”Doc缓缓吐出一口气，“寄生虫先感染了Jager的血液，顺着血液循环到每个重要的器官，甚至是……”

“甚至是脑部。”他面无表情地说，至少他努力尝试控制自己的面部肌肉了。隔离室内，Marius似乎听见了Dominic的声音。他侧过了头，冲着声源半睁开眼。眼皮底下的眼睑是血液一样的红，仿佛直接从他体内流出的红。

没有一点神采的红。

“是因为他腿部的伤口吗？”他问，“寄生虫是从那里感染了他的血液？”

Doc没有直接回答这个问题。

“Bandit，虽然这么说很冷漠，可是你知道这些医疗细节……并不会对Jager的恢复有帮助。”

“我以为这个问题的答案只是一个简单的‘是’或者‘不是’。”Dominic说。他突然有了想要抽烟的冲动，用味蕾感受烟草被点燃的疼痛，将烟草苦涩的烟雾压在舌根底下，再埋进肺叶里。

“为什么不能告诉我？”

“……我曾经对Jager承诺向你保密。”

“保密什么？” 上次行动残余的疲惫和酸痛还在侵蚀Dominic，事实上，他已经48小时内没有得到任何休息了。Marius的直升机坠落在谢拉郡的那一刻，他远在大洋另一端的越南，拆除白面具在城市里四处留下的炸弹。接到关于Jager的讯息，结束任务马不停蹄地飞回来后，他看到的就是此刻正安静躺在隔离室内，身上插了好几个连接着维生装置的管子的Marius。

“我们把他抬上飞机的时候，Jager还是清醒的，不过你能够看出来他的意识正在远去，也许那时寄生虫已经感染到了他的脑部。当时我们以为他是因为失血过多要昏迷了，不停地和他说话试图让他保持清醒，说来也挺可笑的，平时可是我们想让Marius闭嘴都难。”Doc叹了口气，“他还是很乐观的，极力附和我和Lion，保持了五分钟左右的清醒。昏迷之前他抓住我，让我承诺不会把他的体检告诉你。”

“我当时其实也没有意识到——”

“什么？”Dominic打断了他，“造成Marius感染的原因是什么？”

“接下来我告诉你的，只是我们医护人员的推论。Marius进入医院后一直没有清醒过，除了他没有人知道当时发生了什么。”Doc抽了口气，似乎他都为还未出口的语句感到痛苦。“Marius的感染是从体内先开始的，而感染开始的地点，是位于直/肠侧壁上的划伤和撕裂伤——你已经明白我的意思了，Dominic。”

“……”

那一瞬间他咬破了自己口腔侧腮。尖锐的疼痛后，血液的腥甜让他的胃从内到外翻了个个儿。他一定看上去像是被人打了一拳，因为Doc灰粽色的眉毛皱得更深，看上去想要伸手扶住他，不过最终只是把手揣进了口袋。

“我们没有看到，Dominic。我们找到Marius的时候，他周围只有几个零星的咕噜，却没有攻击他，现在想想——”Doc向前一步，仔细看着Dominic脸上的神色，“你听我说，Dominic，从另一方面来讲，这也许是好事，感染者们选择了同化Marius，而不是撕碎他，如果是那样他连躺在隔离室内的机会都没有。”

他的侧边视野发黑，现实被裹在裹尸布内，大脑违背身体发出的疲惫信号，高速处理Doc传递给他的信息，但是他已经不知道该如何反应。此刻唯一相对真实的感觉，是口腔内侧被咬得边缘参差不齐的伤口。

“可是为什么那些感染者会选择……？”

“我无法给你一个确定的解释，Dominic。可能感染者体内的寄生虫认为这样更有利于他们的繁·殖。”Doc拍拍他的肩膀，轻声说，“你也许应该先去睡一觉，你的脸色很难看。”

“我很好。”他只是说，没有移开他正倚靠着的玻璃半步，“接下来会发生什么？接下来会怎么样？”

“Jager的体内还残留着感染者遗留下的含有寄生虫的体·液，我和其他医护人员会清理这部分感染源。之后，我们会给Jager同时注射疫苗，激素和强效驱虫药。他会好起来的。”

Doc握住他肩膀的手用力捏了捏，确定的语气让Dominic感觉好受了些。他注视着Doc打开隔离室的门走了进去，带上手套，和其他几位一直照顾Marius的护士站在一起。Doc对半睁着眼的Marius轻声细语，看口型似乎是告知他自己即将脱下他的裤子。Marius茫然地眨眨眼，像是被拍了头的小狗一样温顺地点头。一位护士托住Marius的膝窝，将他的双腿举高。慢慢褪下他的裤子。戴着白手套的手以专业的手法撑开还红肿的黏膜，伸进去三根指头疏导。红白相间的液体顺着Marius的臀·缝滴在白色的床单上。Dominic能够看见里面含着宝石一样细小的颗粒物。

被护士托住的大·腿抽扭动几下。Marius的脸烧了起来，呼吸也有点杂乱。体内的手指难免碰到了某些地方，比如平时Dominic托着他向上戳刺能够碰到的地方。这实属十分尴尬，但是可能对于医护人员来说，是比较常见的事。Doc和护士们的表情都相当镇定。

想象力可以是人类最大的敌人。即使Dominic现在只想一屁股坐下，然后彻底放空自己的头脑，直到Marius能够起身把他烦醒，但是他的脑内还是不免追随Marius腿·根处刚愈合的鲜红色的伤疤，和他鼠·蹊处的三道抓痕，开始勾勒些他不想勾勒的画面。比如Marius的腿是怎么被打开到几乎骨折，他藏在面罩底下温和的棕色眼睛怎样因为痛苦而扭曲，以及那几片折断的指甲，是如何深深陷入水泥地中，用断指的疼痛来掩盖他此刻必须面对的更加丑陋的现实。

Dominic鼻间一酸，一瞬间他只想捂住自己的脸，好让某些情感能够顺着他的泪腺顺畅流出，但是他最终忍住了。模糊的视野中，Marius的头再次侧向他的方向。他两片干扁灰白的嘴唇上下碰了一下，仿佛被鞋底蹂躏的玫瑰的花瓣那样粘合在一起。他做了个口型，而Dominic很清楚他正在喃喃低语些什么。

Dominic。

Marius在他自己未知的梦境中呼喊Dominic的名字。

END


End file.
